


Hunter

by icelandicc



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Loss of Humanity, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/icelandicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garummon didn't give Kouji much of a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter

The three moons were glowing bright as ever, and the other Chosen Children were asleep. But not Kouji. Standing at the edge of the makeshift campsite, the black-haired boy was turning his D-tecter around in his hands, debating whether or not it was worth giving in to the tug of Garummon inside him that longed to just cut loose and run. In the end, Garummon didn't give Kouji much of a choice.

Strands of DigiCode encircled Kouji's hand, and a quick swipe against his D-tecter was all it took to summon Garummon's beastly form. The mechanical lupine was quick to react when he first felt the winds of the Digital World reach his hide after being released. The ledge giving way to the valley was nothing and he took it in a few quick bounds. He'd show Kouji how much more freedom could come of being a wolf then being a man.

Garummon's breathing was harsh, but not in the I'm-So-Tired-I-Need-To-Rest kind of way, but in the I-Feel-So-Free-And-It-Feels-So-Good kind of way. The only sounds in the silence of the Digital midnight was the steady pounding of mechanical paws against soft earth and the breaths that Garummon released in rhythm with his bounds.

The fresh scent of upturned soil and cold, night air filled his lungs and he loved it. Garummon ran for nearly an hour straight, just running and running and feeling the wind rush up against him and exhausting himself until his muscles burned and still going on. Eventually he collapsed and lay panting in a heap, and the small bit of Kouji left inside him might have been satisfied, but Garummon wasn't.

A Digimon howled in the distance, and Kouji, surprising himself, instinctively lifted his head and gave a long howl up towards the moons in response. He shook his head, wondering why he'd given in so easily to the animalistic urge. Garummon's tug was stronger than it had ever been before, the wolf's thoughts in the back of Kouji's head jumped forward, tackling his own thoughts and dominating Kouji's mind. Suddenly, getting back to the others wasn't so important.

Garummon wasn't ready to go back, he wanted more. He wanted more freedom, and he'd get it. The moons' light turned darker and Garummon started to get hungry. The Kouji in Garummon's mind panicked, but the lupine blocked him out, focusing instead on the aroma of food. Of prey. Following his nose, Garummon reached the source; a Terriormon nestled in a bed of leaves. Mmmm… Its data smelled delicious.

Kouji watched through Garummon's eyes, horrified, as the wolf crouched, then leapt, then bit. He tried to ignore the salty tang of data and the crunch of delicate bones and the panicked squeals of the Terriormon. Garummon reveled in them; he'd make Kouji revel in them too. He forced his thoughts into the raven's mind, and suddenly, instead of the sickening scent of death, Kouji smelled something much more appetizing.

_Maybe… this isn't so bad…_

Garummon absorbed the Terriormon's data, and Kouji felt what he felt. The feeling of pure energy pulsing through him like blood, relieving him from the aches of his run.

_Maybe… Garummon is right… maybe this is a good thing…_

Kouji was caving.

Garummon howled again, feeling the lonely sound leave his throat like flowing water. Kouji howled in harmony, feeling everything Garummon felt. Garummon dug his claws in the grass as he chased the stars; Kouji did the same. Garummon barked and growled and sunk his teeth into thin air; so did Kouji. Human and Spirit. They were finally one.

Only Takuya questioned the mad bout of howling that woke him that night, and the fact that the cold, empty place where Kouji once lay was suspiciously unoccupied.


End file.
